


Cyber Neon Sight

by BlueFishyLove



Series: MX Bingo ('18 - '19) [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: But Only if you squint really hard - Freeform, Gen, I tried I probably failed, Light Angst, Minor Shin Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Other, Square - Cyberpunk, crack - ending ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Jooheon needs new eye implants asap!Minhyuk and Changkyun have found a way to make that possible.They have just forgot that things never go according to plan.





	Cyber Neon Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I was like I need this cyberpunk fic, I should at least try for 500 words.   
> so here we are..

They moved with hurried steps through crowds, busied streets with neon lights, huge signs and music playing as loud as possible. They both wore outfits with no color, all black, as if able to fit in the shadows easier. Boots with zippers and cables, weird buttons that you could not be sure they work. Jackets full of belts and shirts clingier on the skin than women of the Southern part of the city.   
  
Both bodies slim as if identical, they both pulled their hoods on as they entered a more quiet street, with less neon lights and huge signs. A part of the town known for its high rate in crime and painful payment stakes.  
  
They come to an abrupt stop, backs as if magnetized to the wall behind them. One of them, the slightly shorter figure, checks their surroundings before making signals of motion. They move again, pushing through an alley and checking a backdoor. It’s locked but it won’t be for long. The shorter figure drops on their knees and starts playing with the lock.   
  
There will be no one coming towards the back, they’ve had a couple of weeks stalking the place before they attempted to even think on stealing. And if there was any other way to get what they needed they wouldn’t even consider that.   
  
But alas, Jooheon needs some eye implants as soon as possible and they don’t have the money for them, nor do they have the acquaintances.   
  
There is a soft click sound. Lock, unlocked.   
  
They walking back out the alley, they are going to enter from the front of the shop. The back entrance is their way out from the shop. A quick way to disappear back to shadows, find their way to the small abandon apartment across the street to change to their neon, extravagant outfits and blend with the crowds from then on.   
  
The shorter male turns his head back at his partner, revealing his gun, tagging it out from his leather pants and once outside the door he nods at him, waiting for the approval of being ready. The taller male grabs his own hidden weapon, a laser knife and nods.   
  
With a wild kick the shorter male breaks the door in, a loud thud echos in the small shop. The owner of the shop, an olive skin male at his late twenties flinches scared from the unexpected sound. He stares at them and freezes, his eyes briefly fly at the back of the room as his lower lip trembles but any movement is long forgotten.   
  
The shorter male pointing the gun at the owner, motions him to get up and behind the counter, he’ll need his help finding the correct implants. As soon as the older male reaches the counter, the taller vandal with the knife gives him a note.   
  
“Eye implants 9ZE & 06ZE required” is written in bold letters on it. The owner nods and starts searching at the shelves behind him.   
  
It’s about three minutes later a buffed figure comes out from the shop’s storage room that everything go to hell. None of the vandals expect him and at his loud surprised shout when he sees them the shorter male shoots him, out of instinct or fear, not even he is absolutely sure.   
  
“Hoseok!” the owner yell, distress in his voice, pain. He runs to his partner on the floor bleeding and turns to stare accusingly at the hosts of this tragedy. There is the emotion of betrayal in his eyes as if he was trusting them with a mutual understanding of no one getting hurt.   
  
“Oh no! No.. Kyun...What did you do?” the taller male whispers, his fingers trembling, tears welling up in his eyes. “This… this wasn’t the plan!”   
  
The shorter whips around, red threads of hair following him from under the hood, shoulder length. Brown eyes focus on a green, cyber chrome one “Hyuk! Go search for the eyes!” he barks orders as soon as his brain starts working again.   
  
The taller male -Hyuk- flinches but doesn’t seem to move from his place. “I did not agree to this Kyun! We wasn’t suppose to hurt anyone!”   
  
His partner -Kyun- sights, drags a hand across his face, lets it rest on what seems to be a intricate gas mask. “SHUT UP HYUK! DO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE?” the shorter male yells at him as if losing all his patience.   
  
“No!” the emotional male answers back. The shop owner doubts they talking about Hoseok.   
  
“DO YOU, WANT TO DIE?” the angered man continues.   
  
“No” the other replies more timid this time, as if worked back into a corner and needs to comply so to ran back in fields of safety. Places he understands how they work.   
  
“Then shut up and do as you’re fucking told for once!” the masked male seems to calm down to a falls safety again. The taller male lastly moves around the counter to continue the search for the eyes.   
  
They seem to have forgotten about the shop owner and his partner and in that brief moment of their conversation, the owner against his better judgment had pressed the alarm button, informing the police they are being robbed.   
  
Well if the police even cared anymore and would even consider sending help.   
  
Their shop, was in the wrong part of the town quite some years now, but they never had enough money to move to better place and so, near the crimes they stayed. Police had mostly given up at that part of the city and with years coming and going, so had they.  
  
  
“Kyun, I think he pressed the alarm” Hyuk informs his partner as he sees the red bold letters saying ‘ALERT’ in the screen in front of him.   
  
The shorter guys curses under his breath. He walks over the counter from the side the owner and his partner are, he stomped his left foot a couple meters behind them and with his right, putting as much power he could in his swing he kicks the older guy on his head. The connection was known with a loud thud and the older male’s grunting before everything went black for him, right beside his partner.

  
“Do you have the eyes?” Kyun asks biting on the nail of his thumb, questioning his decisions up to that moment. He turns his back and with fast movements he grabs whatever helpful supply he can find, such as bandages, cottons and iodine.   
  
“Yes, we are ready to go” the taller male says, placing the implants in his backpack and closing it firmly. “What are you doing?” he asks when he sees his partner on the floor, near the Hoseok guy.   
  
“The least we can do is not let him die...” he says in almost a whisper as he ties the bandages tight around the buffs shoulder. “Come on let’s go!” he says as he’s done, passing over the two unconscious males on the floor and moving towards the back entry.   
  
•  
  
It’s a couple of hours later the two boys reach their house. A crappy old apartment, in an abandon building because then no one would ask them for rent. Heat, water and electric current are all possible cause of a generator, everyone has contributed on building.   
  
Jooheon, the third person to their party is resting up that one dirty couch they have, that is missing one too many pillows to be comfortable for sitting but between that and their deflated, only plague is missing from the equation mattress, one hundred and ten percent better on the couch.   
  
Jooheon had been having some difficulty seeing the last couple of months and they are not sure when or how but his eyes got infected bad. Doctors said that he’d need implants if he was ever able to see again let alone not die from the infection, but doctors are expensive and so are implants.   
  
And that is how they ended up here. Through little panic and lot of planning failing and decisions of the minute. God Minhyuk wishes that Hoseok dude doesn’t die.   
  
Minhyuk removes his hoodie and shakes his head, pastel pink locks bouncing around, free. He starts removing all other garments of his soon after. He stops when he’s down to his boxers and he starts stretching. His human limps need the extra exercise. His left side has been removed once. Well not all of it, just his arm and leg and his eye, okay maybe all of it. He walks to the bathroom, he needs to prepare the instruments for the surgery on Jooheon.   
  
Between his enhanced cyber limps and Changkyun’s impossible knowledge on the facts of a surgery -probably needed for when he and Jooheon had removed Changkyun’s own vocal chords and mandible from a past infection- the implants will fit just fine and then all trouble will be on the healing process.  
  
Changkyun takes his turn on undressing and he too shakes his blue and red mullet-hawk locks once freed from under the hoodie. He passes a hand through them and wonders if maybe its time he trim it down and let his natural black come forth. He’ll think more about it tomorrow on his way to pick up Minhyuk’s pink die and Jooheon’s red. Maybe he’ll go back to blonde, even if just maybe joke that they are the transitional styles of hair color. From blonde to pink to red. He laughs.   
  
It sounds fun. Blonde it is then.   
  
“Yah, sleeping beauty, are you ready to see again?” he laughs.   
  
•  
  
The next time Jooheon opens his eyes, Changkyun’s hair are in a normal length, no mullet-hawk anywhere and they are blonde. He doesn’t know if he should laugh or not.   
  
“You sure you won’t miss the mullet?” he asks and Changkyun laughs, obnoxiously loud.   
  
“Glad to have you back Heonnie” Changkyun smiles at his friend. “How are your new eyes?”   
  
“Comfortable I’d say. What color did you guys choose?” he asks curiously.   
  
“Blue” Minhyuk screams from the kitchen and when Changkyun chuckles, Jooheon can only frown before he gets up to got check.   
  
A couple minutes of total silence pass before there is a high pitched scream coming from the bathroom.   
  
“IT’S FUCKING NEON!”   
  
•  
  
Rumor has it Changkyun is still somewhere laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how cyberpunk this is... but i tried my best ;~;


End file.
